


Astoria Greengrass, character sheet

by Lilas1739



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:48:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23811091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilas1739/pseuds/Lilas1739
Relationships: Astoria Greengrass/Draco Malfoy
Kudos: 5





	Astoria Greengrass, character sheet

**Astoria Malfoy née Greengrass**

Origins: English

Father: Arnold Greengrass

Mother: Emily Greengrass née Mulciber

Sibblings: Daphné Greengrass

Born: 5th of September 1981

Died: 2019 (?)

Marital Status: Married

Blood Status: Pureblood

Height: 157, 3 cm or about 5 feet 2 inches

Weight: 48. 1 kilos

Voice: Soft, high-pitched and oddly raspy

Boggart: Rabastan Lestrange

Wand: Applewood, 11 inches, with a unicorn hair core

Appearence: Astoria was in her teenage a rather plain looking girl with a sullen complexion, stringy dirty-blond hair in a Cleopatra haircut and badly bitten nails, always clad in overly ample black robes. She was always quite petite and soft-fleshed, with round cheeks and humid, brown eyes reminding a mouse. However, she does have strikingly beautiful dark circles and some rather fluffy eyelashes. Some would call her rather cute. The Second Wizarding world left her with ugly scars across her body, which she hid with makeup and more flattering clothes to compensate her disfigurement. 

Personality: Astoria is quite soft-spoken, which makes her difficult to notice. As a teenager, she was quite hauty, in a prudish way. She did have a rivalry with her sister, which made her want to be as different as possible from her sister. If Daphné was a flirt, a bully and a social butterfly, Astoria was buried in books and did not participate in social life. This made her rather well-liked by the teachers but disliked by other students. The girl also thought that socialization was a thing for loose girls like her sister. She was raised in the belief of pureblood supremacy, and thus believed them until the Second Wizarding war. But because of her fragile health, she was allowed by her parents the possibility of starting a career instead of being a housewife. She did study to become a Magicomage, but her fragility made it impossible to follow such an ambition. After being captured to be tortured and brainwashed at Malfoy manor, her personality changed drastically. She lost most of her prejudice against muggle-borns, even though she wasn't willing to enter a relationship with one and realized the value of strong friendship, something that she looked down upon in her earlier years (not having friends gives you a better ability to concentrate on academic persuites and gives you more time to yourself). Those realizations made her much kinder.

_History:_

At Hogwarts

She started her schooling at Hogwarts in 1992, and was quickly sorted into Slytherin. This school year was rather eventful, with Gilderoy Lockhart, attacks in the school. Honestly, she hoped for something less strict and more quiet. Second year went well exept for dementors. Fourth went well, exept for Voldemort's return. At Hogwarts, she spent most of her time reading in the dormitory with closed stores, and was mostly alone, exept for vacations. During her sixth year, the tragedy struck. Voldemort returned, and under the new order of things the Carrows became teachers and disciplinarians at Hogwarts. They asked her to do things...horrible things. She couldn't bring herself to do it, so she resisted. With no where to flee, she did try to commit suicide by jumping off the astronomy tower. Death was preferable than torturing or being tortured. She was saved by Draco Malfoy (although she never knew it), and she ran away in the Forbidden Forest, and before getting in the territory of dangerous creatures, climbed, and skipping from tree to tree litterally fell onto snachers who brought her to Malfoy Manner, where she was locked and almost brainwashed through torture. While waiting her turn, she met other prisonners, and quickly found a strong respect for them. There, she met Draco, and the two did developed a liking to each other, that did take a few years to develop into love. 

After Hogwarts: Read the wiki. 


End file.
